


Solemn Vow

by GreenLeoFiend



Category: All My Children
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Moving On, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenLeoFiend/pseuds/GreenLeoFiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo enters Ryan and Greenlee's bedroom in the middle of the night to reflect on the life he left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solemn Vow

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in, and was written in 2004. At that time on the show, Leo has been presumed dead for over a year.

The mysterious gentlemen gently caressed the skin of her forehand. The touch of his fingers caused the young woman to shiver, and by instinct she cuddled closer to her husband.

He stood above the couple's bed for a few moments. Just watching the two newly weds sleep. It amazed him that the only woman he ever loved was married to his best friend.

He loved her so very much; she had to know that he did. Heck he spent years and years that he was the one that loved every element of her… Not only her beautiful face and eyes, nor the way her hair reflected in the sunlight… No, those were only bonuses, the icing on the cake, the cherry on the top. He loved her spirit. He loved her joy. He loved the fact that she was stubborn and that she fought for what she wanted. That she never let anyone or anything gets into her way.

He laughed out loud at the memories, but she didn't hear him. He knew she couldn't. He knew it was hard for her the nearly two years he was gone. He never wanted to leave her alone. They were to go to Paris and they were going to live thousands of miles away from the chaos of his life. Far way from the drama of his mother and his brothers that he loved so much because he loved her more than a person needs air to breathe.

"Oh Greenlee," he spoke at last. "If only that was true…if only I could leave them all for you. You asked me to, you begged, you pled."

He turned from Greenlee then, though it took all his will to do so. She seemed happy with him now. Finally happy. Trey tried to make her feel better but he was ill advised. It was too soon, and he was too close to the conflict, and well, since he framed his sister for arson he wasn't that sane to be with. And then there was Carlos, a good meaning man who had a dangerous mysterious past and took Greenlee for granted. Not a good thing, Carlos lied to Greenlee and if there was anything he knew Greenlee hated it was lies and deception. He and Greenlee were down that road before and it was not pretty. Then there was Juan Pablo. Also a good man, but also a man of a deep secret. He was Carlos brother, and came to Pine Valley to warn his brother of the man that wanted he dead.

"He is so lucky he decided to leave," the man mumbled. "I love you Greenlee and always will, but I am not ready to have you again yet."

He kneeled down to kiss Greenlee's cheek; "I have to say goodnight for now Greens."

And he turned to walk away, when, her new husband, open his eyes.

Ryan shook his head. What he was seeing was a dream, he was sure that he couldn't really be awake. Though, if it was in fact a dream, talking to a fabric of his imagination couldn't do any harm.

"Leo?" Ryan asked out in the distance.

The man turned around and stared at Ryan with genuine shock. "You can see me?"

"And hear you too. But this is my dream. So of course," Ryan replied.

Leo nodded, "Right of course. Well, dream boy. We may as well talk."

Ryan nodded. "Yes, I think we should. Let's go in another room. I know this is a dream, but still have this feeling that I don't want Greenlee over hearing."

"Sure," Leo agreed.

"So," Leo, now that he and Ryan were out of Greenlee's earshot began again, "What's on your mind."

Ryan stepped away, having a hard time looking Leo in the eye, regardless of the fact that this was a dream, "About me being married to your wife."

"You mean widow. I'm kind of dead at the moment."

Ryan chuckled. Even in death, Leo's unique sense of humor was still firmly in tact.

"Yeah, and the two of us were just friends. This marriage was just out of mutual convenience, but it's starting to be something…"

"More. Gotcha."

"I felt that I owed you. That for all you done, it was my duty and my responsibility to take care of her. I never ever thought about the ability to fall in love with her," Ryan explained.

"Because of Gillian? That was my gift to you. I felt I owed you. You saved Laura's life."

Ryan nodded. "Gillian would have wanted it that way."

Leo smiled. "Yes, Gillian is a great friend. She's in a higher level of this afterlife thing than I am in but occasionally the big guy let's us break few rules."

Ryan looked shocked. "You talk to her. You see her?"

Leo nodded, "Yeah, sometimes."

Ryan nodded. "If only I could see her one more time."

Leo turned away, "Yes, I know."

The two friends stood in silence for a few moments before Leo spoke again. "Now, I do have to say one thing before I go. No matter how hard the words may be."

Ryan glanced at Leo in a questioning manner.

"You and I are friends, as are you and Greenlee. But I sometimes still remember a time when we were not friends. A time when you and Greenlee were enemies... A time when, most of my day dealt with Greenlee crying on my shoulder because you didn't love her the way she thought she love you."

"That was long time ago Leo."

Leo crossed his arms. "Was it? I am not trying to accuse you. I really valued our friendship. It fact I am extremely grateful. But my death does not stop my love for Greenlee. I will always be with her in spirit. Watching her even though she can not see me. Talking to her even though she may not hear me. We are one. Let me ask you one question, and then I will leave. I will trust you, and I will be able to rest in peace."

Ryan nodded. "Sure Leo, ask me anything?" This sure was one emotional dream!

"Do you love Greenlee? Do you truly love her? Would you dedicate your life to make her happy? We are not kids anymore. The childish games the three of us played five years ago have to stay in the past. Greenlee needs someone that truly loves her. And I trust you. But you have to promise."

Ryan's mouth wanted to drop, and tears wanted to fall but he tensed his jaw muscles, and took a deep breath, trying his best to keep himself together. Was he ready to admit this all? He did briefly to his brother Jonathan but that wasn't exactly the same as telling his dead friend about how he felt each time he looked into his widow's eyes or each time he heard her voice.

"Yes, I truly love her Leo."

Leo nodded. "Good, but what about Kendall?"

The name cut him like a knife. "I love her too, but differently. Kendall was the first person I ever truly loved after Gillian. But she is so scheming…"

"And so much like Greenlee is some ways."

"I thought you said only one question."

Leo smiled. "So, I lied. Now, like I said, I trust you. But you have to be careful buddy. Please don't break Greenlee's heart. I mean it."

Though Leo said those words with a smile, it was laced with a warning and Ryan knew this.

"So," Leo repeated. "Do you promise?"

"I do," Ryan replied, he wasn't lying, yet, he hoped to God that it would never turn into a lie.

Leo nodded his head, and then quickly vanished into the darkness of the room.

* * *

Ryan jumped, so harshly, that he woke up Greenlee who was sleeping right next to him.

"Ryan?" she whispered. "Are you okay?"

Ryan nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. It was just a dream." It had to be a dream.

Greenlee sat up, and leaned against the headboard. "Are you sure?"

Ryan nodded. "I'm going to get a glass of water and then go back to sleep," he added before he got out of bed.

Greenlee glanced at Ryan with concern. "Are you definitely sure that you are all right?"

Ryan kissed Greenlee on the cheek. "Most definitely. Go back to sleep."

Greenlee smiled, not exactly satisfied, but decided to let it be. "Goodnight Ryan."

"Goodnight Greenlee," she responded, smiling at his beautiful wife as he exited through their bedroom door.

* * *

The End

**Author's Note:**

> As some of you may know, I am a long time Leo and Greenlee fan. His death really doesn't change my opinion, though I am sane enough to understand that AMC would have Greenlee move on. Yet, I was a little concerned about Ryan and Greenlee's past history. Would Leo really approve of this relationship? Sure they were friends, but can we really ignore the months and years he was bitter to Greenlee? People can forgive, but it seemed to have been totally ignored. Greenlee and Ryan both came to hate each other once upon a time. And this story was my way to express this.


End file.
